


I Love You

by spookyandtyjo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Lots of fluff!, Love Confessions, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyandtyjo/pseuds/spookyandtyjo
Summary: Everyone is home after their long day of school and Tyler just wants to sleep. Joshua helps by expressing how much he loves Tyler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> welp

The final bell rings, hundreds and thousands of teenagers are filing out of the school doors and to their cars and assigned busses. Loud chatter fills every hallway, teachers bidding each student goodbye. Joshua grabs Tyler’s hand, locking their fingers together, to make sure he “doesn’t lose him in the crowd.” In which Tyler giggles and responds with a “shut up, dork.”

 

They have successfully made it out of the school and were now situated in Joshua’s car. Their hands are still clasped together and were lying on the middle console while Joshua drove singlehandedly. “That’s not safe, Joshua.” Tyler reminded. Joshua replied with an “I refuse to let go of your hand, suck it up, buttercup.” And winked at the boy. It, quite frankly, has been a very long day, known that it’s Friday. Tyler should be happy that school is done for the week, but the _millions_ of tests and quizzes he’s had to take today drained him out.

 

Tyler’s head is resting against the window, his eyes struggling to stay awake caused by major sleep deprivation. Joshua looked over at Tyler, “don’t fall asleep just yet, bub. We’re almost home. We’ll take a nap together, ‘kay?” Tyler hummed and nodded, letting out a small kitten yawn. Joshua smiled, his heart overwhelmed by how _cute_ his boyfriend is. He rubbed his thumb against Tyler’s knuckle as they pulled into the driveway of Joshua’s house.

 

Joshua got out of the car, his bag hanging off one of his shoulders as he walked over to the passenger’s side, opening the door and unbuckling Tyler’s seatbelt. “Come on, sleepyhead. Let’s go.” Joshua said, scooping the boy into his arms. Tyler immediately wrapped his arms around Joshua’s neck, “love you so much.” He said, nuzzling his head into his neck, kissing the pale skin softly. Joshua pressed a kiss to the tired boy’s head, “love you back, sunshine.”

;

Both Tyler and Joshua have changed into more comfortable clothing – Tyler in Joshua’s t- shirt, who, mind you, was _way too big_ on him, and Joshua settled in a pair of his sweatpants. _The_ _Office_ playing quietly in the background while Tyler was laying down trying to get any sort of shuteye, and Joshua had his back against the wall paying close attention to his phone. _Probably on Twitter,_ Tyler thought.

Tyler lay there restless for ten minutes straight and no bit of sleep came to him. He was getting quite frustrated, honestly. “Can’t sleep like you wanted to, hmm?” Joshua asked. Tyler sighed and nodded, sitting upright. Joshua shut off his phone and placed it on the table beside his bed, “c’mere.” He said with his arms open. Tyler turned to lie on his left side, arm wrapping over Joshua’s stomach, his head nuzzling in his neck like he’s done earlier. They lie together for what felt like an eternity, but in all reality, were just a few minutes. “Tyler?” The boy hummed in response. “Do you know how much I love you?” He shook his head. “Can I explain how much I love you?” Tyler gave an “mhm” in response. “Let’s see…where do I begin?”

“How can I express my feelings when those feelings take my breath away? How can I measure my love for you when that love compares to nothing else, and when that love exceeds all categories and all expectations? _No words_ can express these realities. _No words_ can express my love for you because you are _indescribable_ , and my love for you is _immeasurable_.”

“Simply looking into your eyes sends me through a whirlwind of millions of emotions. Just one tiny smile from you fills my life with happiness and warmth. Until the day I met you, I had never before felt so full of hope and passion. And Ty, I want you to know that I am forever grateful to be with you. You’ve given me a heart full of love and days full of laughter, and I will give myself to you always.”

Joshua looks down to see Tyler right on the brink of sleep, so he continues.

“When I try to describe your beauty, your smile, your kind heart, I find that my words only begin to scratch the surface of my love for you. You are too amazing, too much of a wonder for words to describe. When we’re together, with each movement you make, each word that you stutter, I realize more and more, how special and caring you are, and how _lucky_ I am to be with you. When we are not together, the very thought of you brings me more fully to life.”

“Gosh,” He chuckles, “ _I’m so deeply in love with you._ I’m in love with everything about you. And I don’t deserve you, honestly. I don’t know what the hell you see in me but I’m _so thankful_ that you’re here and I’m _so thankful_ that I get to spend every moment with you.”

Joshua yawned, peeking down to see that Tyler’s breathing has finally evened out, his eyes finally shut, finally getting the sleep he deserves. “I love you a whole bunch, Tyler. You probably didn’t hear half the things I’ve told you since you’re knocked out cold, but I do. I truly do love you and everything I said in the past ten minutes is true, I meant every single word. Now I’ve said these words millions of times before but I’m going to say it again just in case you forgot. _I love you.”_ He finished, leaning his head against Tyler’s and drifting into his own peaceful sleep.

 _“I love you too, Joshua.”_ Tyler thought.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked this, i spent like four hours doing this even though its awfully short and eh, i dont know if you could classify this as a favorite of mine. 
> 
> let me know what you thought about it xx


End file.
